Undead Citizen
Undead Citizens, also known as Rupturing Hollows, are enemies in Dark Souls II. Locations *The Lost Bastille *Sinner's Rise *Majula (bottom of pit) *The Gutter *Dragon Aerie Description Undead Citizens are humanoids covered in tatters and wrappings that cover many parts of their body except for portions of their arms and chest, the latter of which sports a particle effect whenever they can jump at the player and explode. The wrappings around their mouth are covered in blood. Strategy Undead Citizens pose a serious threat when they're first encountered and remain dangerous throughout the course of the game. Their most common method of attack is to run towards the player, dive, and cause an explosion upon landing. This deals heavy damage to both health and, if blocked, stamina which causes players to stagger. They're usually encountered in groups of 3 or more which can easily kill a good number of players early on. The Undead Citizen's melee attack is not to be dismissed either although it is easy to dodge. One way to know if Undead Citizens are around is to listen for the sound of rattling chains. As soon as it becomes audible pay attention to corners and tight spaces as they are often residing in such areas, usually sitting down, which gives the player a window of opportunity to kill them. The key to dealing with Undead Citizens is to dodge just as they land on the floor as there is a split second window before the explosion happens. Avoid being swarmed, since a dodge will likely avoid only one explosion. Another strategy is to use weapons with high damage and long reach and attacking just as they are preparing to jump, as this will most likely stop their attack and kill them, due to their small HP. If they are closing in fast, or the player is on alert, switching to a bow or crossbow, or even a long ranged spell can be an excellent idea, notice however that there is no sure way to dealing with them if they coming in as a group, in this situation, your safest bet is to just circle around them around the area, and taking them out one by one, but always while exercising extreme caution. If the player has area of effect weaponry such as Urns or spells, then it is advised to use them, the Holy Water Urn is especially effective (while having a fairly low cost) beware, however, of its low range. Additionally, if the player has any Alluring Skulls in his/her inventory or the Yearn spell, it is advised to use them against groups; focus on one of them, and use it on it, this will cause all of the group to throw themselves at that spot, which a player can take advantage of by then using the aforementioned Holy Water Urn or any Area of Effect source of damage. Notes *Brown core - Non-elemental explosion. *Black core - Unblockable explosion. Petrification build up. *Red core - Fire damage. *Yellow core - Damages Durability. Enemy information Health and souls Attacks Drops Alluring Skull |Alluring Skull II.png 40px| ??? }} Gallery Undead Citizen Brown Core.png|Brown core Undead Citizen Undead Citizen Red Core.png|Red core Undead Citizen Undead Citizen.jpg|Undead Citizen's concept art References Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies